bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Everything
Everything will be in the next Bloons Tower Defense game. No matter what you can think of, it will be in it. A polka-dotted cucumber dancing the Macarena? A pair of fuzzy dice carrying a bag full of shoes while flying over a giant jackhammer? Of course these will be in it, along with much, much more! Here's a list of just some of the other things you can find, can you find them all? A giant holographic monkey head A monkey with a semi-automatic light cannon that shoots thermal darts A time travelling monkey with time portals and the powers of the fifth dimension and the Omega 13 device A glowing 3/3 boomerang thrower disguised as a dart monkey A monkey eating lots of Chocolate Bloons. A Dart Monkey that eats brains and deals -5 damage per hit A B.A.N.E. that does nothing in a frogs tummy!? A frog that runs, eats faries, destroyes websites, turns things to typos, and transforms into a jackhammer after loaning a turnip in 14566367427994.753782 nanoseconds A Knock Knock joke that kicks people A Cannon that destroy your computer A link to killerbunnies.com Planterobloon and the rest of his D&D home world Poisoon140 and Poisoon150 Sleeping (Sleeping Bloon) Raindrop57 falling from the sky A tea-drinking mistress sitting on an elegant bureau. A crocodile (Hungry Croc) Exploding bananas all over the place Doo doo An upside-down bloon that when popped releases 99999999999999999 Camo Regen Red Bloons and itself A 5/0/2 Alchemist with its colors inverted A computer A huge crazy blimp that is so elite Giant fairies driven by Apopalypse Bloons that spawn Super Monkeys that throw 99999 E.N.T.I.T.Y.s every nanosecond and when you pop one of those E.N.T.I.T.Y.s it spawns a portal that spawns 99999 Super Monkeys every nanosecond that toss MORE E.N.T.I.T.Y.s (99999 per nanosecond!!!) until the game is about to crash and everything seems hopeless, a red bloon steps on the "Surrender" button, and 999999999999999999999999999999 E.N.T.I.T.Y.s, a Reverse Blimp, and a B.R.I.C.K. start dancing and the E.N.T.I.T.Y.s attack the B.R.I.C.K. 78 unique blueberry challenges Self-referential in-jokes A way to kill all red bloons on screen with your thumb 42 large references 90163 servings of escutcheon 10 times where the computer yells $&@$$&@&&&@&!&@!&@$!&@$&@! At you 99999999999999999999999999 S.O.B.B.s with ALL Bloon properties A thunderstorm A ṅ©ɱ2hNsibl EцpEk A Kaprosuchus wearing a top hat and a bathrobe Straw hats Shields Shies SPEHSS MEHREENS A Boomerang Thrower riding on a giant crane A snake wrapped around a chicken sitting on a turtle standing on Codexhak A bloon (actually a blimp) with a number 202 on it that kills all your towers, spawns all types of bloons and blimps along with Bloons 3 Bosses once he appears on the screen and has 202 x 9001 HP (1818202 HP) and spits out a Computer Terminating Bloon upon death A message Planterobloon advertising Order of the Stick at giantitp.com/comics/oots0001.html Memes Panzers Swords Angry Birds 7 Snow Whites and a dwarf An edit button that allows you to edit the game Lockers with bloons in them A button that allows you to make it rain A tree that explodes when you throw sand at it An OP tower that throws a very small dart every 999999 rounds, and otherwise doesn't attack What I think an OP Tower looks like (A Beekeeper shooting Monkey Apprentice orbs) A Spike Factory that produces 104 spiked nuclear bombs every second A dart monkey that shoots 1/1000 of a dart once every year. This does 1/1000 of one damage. A repeated item A cow that melts when you throw air at it Toasters that shred bloons and blow up for no reason The Flying Dutchman, who dies if you hit him with lightning The Flying Dutchman's Ghost Ship, which is invincible and spawns 356 Chaos Bloons every second Links to random YouTube Poop Music Videos Your face Tpyo Chicken Wings The Worlds shortest Poem with multiple words (me we) Another interpretation of what an OP Tower looks like (A 4-0 Bomb Tower shooting Temple of the Monkey God sunrays) An alien spaceship. The Underpowered Bloon ^a ((od|l)|(r|ge)){3} A Bloon weaker than The Underpowered Bloon All deleted conceptions (don't see this) Annoying Orange being muted (yay?) A mission that gives you an instant game over upon entering 9001 ways to kill non-living things A big number eliminator 1337 not-so-obvious references A rank cap of -10 99999 NK coins and 6 trillion Monkey Money given whenever you pop a Bloon (Massive Rewards!) An Anti-Btd456Creeper Bloon that is immune to spike factories and Minecraft Monkeys that takes any number below 104 that isn't a multiple of 8 to pop and spawns 100 Minekiller Regrowth Rainbow Bloons (Btd456Creeper put this here) A Raindrop75 that hates rain A button that turns the game you are playing into BTD6. But wait, isn't this already btd6? Itself (thus meaning that each copy of the game really contains an infinite number of copies) A chicken that stomps and says meow Every user having 3 sockpuppets Btd456Creeper using his (non-existant) sockpuppets A monkey that watches Walfas videos. A blimp that shows videos of airship accidents to you when it's on the screen. A hungry ghost. A drill that can create hypersonic plasma-shooting bloons and blow up anything within 6 trillion (6,000,000,000,000) miles or one light-year. A repeated item A giant invincible blimp that was created by a bloon that lives in MEMIOR that stays invincible because of an Auracryst Shield. (aka Codexhak (conception)) 99999999999999899999999999999 Pennykeepers with ALL Bloon properties A Red Bloon that spawns 73389 A.P.R.I.L. F.O.O.L.S. every nanosecond. you your mom A Blue Bloon with a IQ of 179 A Red Bloon that crashes your game when popped Sans final fight An AFallenPower An AFallenPower that hates cats A track so hard that you can't beat Round 1 nothing A(n) F2P Sniper Sans Undertale Waluigi time! Snas Deltarune The Hungriest Thing EVAR!!! INK SANNNNNEESSSSSSSS Yuyuko but with an orange glowing eye and she attacks with bones, similar to a certain skeleton, oh and shes also crying out of the other eye. Category:Public Pages Category:Joke Conceptions